


Terror

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Horror, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I thought of a few minutes ago.  Its a bit empty but most of my things are so whatev.  Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of a few minutes ago. Its a bit empty but most of my things are so whatev. Hope you enjoy it.

The darkness comes crashing down on me  
Like a thousand waves of utter nothingness  
The abyss swallows me whole  
I fall into the void  
Everything around me disappears  
Vanishing  
Complete loneliness  
This is the realm I rule  
The darkest corner  
The place that has nothing  
The place that holds all fears  
I welcome all into this realm  
And show them the real terror  
For until they are faced with the untouched  
They shall yield  
And my power will consume all


End file.
